This invention relates to the playing and practicing of golf; and, more particularly, to a tool or device that enables a golfer to consistently tee his golf ball at a desired height.
Hitting a golf ball, especially off a tee, provides a golfer a particular advantage in that it enables him to place the ball exactly how he wants it so that he can get the most out of the tee shot he then hits. However, if the golfer inconsistently tees his ball so that one time it is higher off the ground then the next time, his results are going to be inconsistent. That is because one time he might hit the ball high on the clubface and the next time low on it. It is well known that the characteristics of ball flight (e.g., trajectory, carry, roll) are to a great degree determined by where the ball is struck. Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows the golfer to tee his ball in the same place every time so that knows, all else about his swing being consistent from one tee shot to the next, what the result of his tee shot will be.